Though interpersonal relationship impairment is highlighted as a defining factor for personality disorders, few studies have explored the exact nature of these interpersonal difficulties, especially in the early stages of relationship formation. This study focuses on the relationship of personality pathology to impaired ability in both initial impression management and the ability to form accurate impressions of others. Measurement of these impressions will be conducted using the social psychological technique of thin slices of expressive behavior, in which a group of raters assess the personality of a group of targets after watching a thirty-second videotaped clip. An extensive battery of self- and peer-measures of personality pathology will be available for both the targets and the raters. These initial steps toward understanding qualities of relationship formation for individuals with personality disorders are critical for future understanding of the etiology of these disorders and development of effective treatments.